


One of the small drops that makes up the ocean called my soul

by Lemondropkisses



Series: Devil man: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amnesia, Car rides, Child Akira, Child Ryo, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crying, Devilman (Devilman), Devilman Crybaby References, Minor Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, Other, Reboot, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, non-canon, ryo recovering his memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemondropkisses/pseuds/Lemondropkisses
Summary: In which a long lost memory returns to Asuka Ryo.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Series: Devil man: Reincarnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217510
Kudos: 10





	One of the small drops that makes up the ocean called my soul

**Author's Note:**

> A introduction to a Devilman timeline that I may or may not continue.  
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and anyone reading this are greatly appreciated <3  
> also, feel free to ask questions and provide criticism/feedback thanks !

Round blue eyes twinkles at him, the calculation in their depths beyond their years. Akira Fudo smiles warmly at the other, admiring his unusually light complexion, blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes. He had never seen anyone who looked like him, who looked like a real-life watercolor illustration in one of his books.

"Hello!" He greets the boy, his brown eyes, eyes that hold slivers of gold and flakes of glowing embers hidden just beneath the surface, crinkling softly at the edges and his smile bright and toothy. His voice is soft like he doesn't talk too much, but he is plenty personable.  
The other boy looks at him, feeling the warmth of the other boy sink into his skin and resonate inside him, and it feels so good that he felt like he could weep forever.  
Akira watched as the blonde's placid face twisted like he was suddenly upset. His own brows pull together as a response, and he frowns with concern as he takes a couple of steps towards the boy.  
Though the other wants to run off, tell him to go and bother someone else as he usually did with the other kids, he freezes like a deer caught in the headlights. Fingers gingerly touch his shoulder, and the touch, where those fingers lay, is tingling electricity under his skin.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked softly, lovingly despite Ryo's rather rude facial expressions. Any other kid would have gotten the hint that he wasn't the type of kid to talk to, and he wasn't the type to want to talk to anyone on this whole planet.

What's wrong with you? Ryo had a sudden urge to spit bitterly at the other as if the kind stranger did anything wrong. No, this kid would be the last one to have something wrong with him. The only wrong one here was him; he's so wrong for wanting, even briefly, to have a friend like him when he had already convinced himself that he was much happier on his own.  
He suddenly can't breathe, and his face is smothering hot because this is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong !! He had an intense urge to push the boy, even if physically, away from himself. As if he could protect something that seems all so sweet and innocent in their purity from his own pessimistic toxicity. But he's like a limp ragdoll when the other boy impulsively pulls him into a tight hug.

"Don't cry, please don't cry…" It's a wavering quiet voice that attempts to comfort, "Whatever it is, whatever's going on, it'll be okay. I promise."

He couldn't feel the tears, or the trembling of his own small, frail vessel over the other's surprisingly tight grip, despite maybe being even smaller than himself. He felt compressed and hot, felt another breath against his shoulder, another couple of tears falling along with his own, and all he does is melt against the other. He doesn't know, doesn't want to know what makes him suddenly want to be one, to melt together, with this stranger.

+

Ryo Asuka just doesn't understand what had played out before his eyes like an old movie; it's a damaged film, fuzzy and spotted. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel to ground himself, vaguely thankful that the road ahead was a straight path. 

"Hey, Akira." Ryo finally speaks up after providing a second more in gathering himself before asking a potentially stupid, useless question. Perhaps, it was true that asking about a childhood memory left long into the past wouldn't hold much merit or provide any additional answers as to why he had forgotten nearly everything before the age of twelve. Still, he felt that there may be a slim chance of some sort of a message hidden within if he asked. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as humans would call it. 

The raven-haired teenager riding beside him was hardly the boy that was played out in his mind, at least not physically. The details that made up his face were no longer round and soft in their youthfulness; instead, his jawline had become more defined and sharp along with his cheekbones. His body had become more muscular and taller than even Ryo himself when just before the summer break, Akira was a good deal shorter and smaller than most male students, the smallest in their last year gym class, and the slowest on the run team for sure.  
Akira's sudden growth spurt in their last year of the school made Ryo suspicious as to just what the hell happened, but nothing bothered him more than Akira's eyes. They had lost their youthful roundness, just like the rest of him, and were framed by a plush layer of dark lashes, but that wasn't what bothered Ryo. No, it was the darkness edging around those earthy irises threatening to engulf the golden embers that he had grown to adore.  
Luckily enough, however, it had seemed that Akira's personality did not change as drastically as his looks. Although he spoke up more now and had become a little more rebellious, obviously having gained more confidence, he still had a habit of staring off through windows to observe everything that passed by and nearly falling asleep during car rides.  
When his name was called, Akira perked up immediately, and like he always does, he smiles in response, tilting his head towards Ryo so that he was giving him his undivided attention. Making eye contact and making sure to face everyone as they spoke was polite, and so much like Akira, just like those subtle rather cute mannerisms he had, such as giving those unnecessary "Uhms?" Whenever his attention was caught. Funny how someone can so easily make asking stupid questions a less mundane task to accomplish.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Akira's brow raised slowly. He wasn't sure why Ryo wanted to know this, but then again, he knew that Ryo had lost his memories, right about three weeks after the accident that almost claimed Ryo's life about five years ago. He had made a promise to himself then that he would do anything in his power to help his friend and to someday be the person who could shield and protect him. There's a nostalgic feeling gathering up in his chest, and Akira's face softens into a warm smile.

"Yeah, "He nods, "I remember."

"Tell me about it," Ryo ordered, readjusting his grip on the steering wheel once again. "Tell me how we met."

Akira was quiet for a moment, his face turned back to the lit-up buildings passing by and dusk skies. 

"Hm, well, " He was slow in responding, which meant the memory was probably foggy for him. "I think we were about four or five; I'm not too sure to be perfectly honest with you. We met at recess and... "He chuckled a bit, with a crooked cheeky grin as he continued. "You weren't even half as tough as you try to act now. You were so shy. Even my awkward butt made you cry."

There's no malice in the way Akira teased, but Ryo still felt a sting of embarrassment and heat gather at his cheeks as he clenched his jaws. 

"And afterward?" Ryo asks, his voice growing ever slightly quieter.

"Afterwards?" Akira reflects the question, not really understanding what Ryo was asking before it finally clicks. He perked up suddenly and turned himself around in his seat, his face bright with excitement. "Why, did you remember something, Ryo?! "

In response to Akira's exhilaration, Ryo nods and keeps his crystallized bay blue eyes level to the seemingly never-ending road in front of him, its length apparently passing from underneath himself. He seemed nowhere as excited; in fact, he was almost disappointed that there really wasn't anything to be found.

"Yes, I remembered, though I fear I may have remembered this memory wrong."

"Nah, you probably just interrupted what happened differently than I did. "Akira corrects Ryo reassuringly. "And, maybe, remembering that didn't provide all the answers you wanted, but it's certainly better than nothing! "

There's very little in Ryo's expression other than his pale brows knitting together in the realization that a small insignificant memory really is better than nothing. And if that's the memory that makes up his whole childhood, if that was the only thing he ever recalls, however vulnerable it makes him feel, it was already miles better than aching to fill that black crater amnesia had left inside him.  
But, that small drop he had acquired didn't quite make the ocean Ryo wanted back.


End file.
